


Flying to Hogwarts

by mechanonymouse



Series: Hogwarts AUs [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Gen, Hogwarts Era, Hogwarts Second Year, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-25
Updated: 2012-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-22 09:57:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/608555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mechanonymouse/pseuds/mechanonymouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short oneshot from Harry's POV of his return to Hogwarts at the start of Second Year. Very AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flying to Hogwarts

**Author's Note:**

> This was an idea I'm not sure really worked or how to make work. I was trying to write a sense of confusing hazy comfort with Snape that becomes even more confusing when Harry wakes up without Snape the final time. The ending is also choppy but I don't want to write all of 2nd year to cover Harry's recovery, placement with a new magical guardian and never returning to the Dursley's, etc.
> 
> It takes place in the same AU as a longer story I scrapped because of insolvable plot holes and distinctly unlikeable characters. Where due to far more explicit blood discrimination Harry doesn't have a relationship with the Weasley's so he needed someone else to rescue him from the Dursely's the summer before second year.

Boy was floating in a peaceful haze when he heard something. Boy tried to move back into the nice fuzzy place but the pain stopped him.

Then Boy heard Uncle yelling and smashing. Boy flinched and gasped at the pain it caused. Boy tried move and fuzzy place was back before everything went black.

* * *

Boy was floating in a peaceful haze when he heard something. Boy tried to move back to the nice fuzzy place but the tickling feeling stopped him.

He struggled to open his eyes to see Professor Snape standing over him waving a wand. Boy flinched and tried to move away. No not Boy. Harry. Harry flinched and tried to move away but the Professor mumbled something and his eyes fluttered shut against his will.

* * *

Boy was floating. No Harry. Harry was floating down Privet Drive. He was really floating he realised.

Harry wriggled trying to see why he was floating, "None of that." A silken voice told him, he stilled and warm hand ran over his head. They continued floating down the street to Mrs Figg's, by the time they got to Wisteria Walk Harry was struggling to keep his eyes open as the Professor mumbled again.

* * *

Harry was floating, he thought maybe, he wriggled trying to work out why he was floating and felt cool sheets move against his limbs. He fluttered his eyes open and reached out for his glasses. Finding nothing but air he started push himself up peering around the room he recognised as the Hogwarts Infirmary, "None of that." The silken voice told him. He was lifted with gentle competent hands and propped up on pillows. A warm hand ran over his head and the person next to him stood moving away, Harry could hear the silken voice quietly murmuring with another soft voice as he drifted away.

* * *

Harry was drifting in sleepy hazy, he wriggled under the cool sheets and opened his eyes. The blurry room resolved itself to the Hogwarts Infirmary. He vaguely remembered waking up here before with Professor Snape sitting next to him. Harry frowned wasn't he at the Dursley's- No Professor Snape came and got him. Why did Professor Snape come and get him?

Madame Pomphrey bustled over and ran a confident wand over him before nodding, "Would you like something to eat Harry?" She gently asked.

Kinda Fin

 


End file.
